<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not quite as it seems by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063223">Not quite as it seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marietta Edgecombe/Quirinus Quirrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not quite as it seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Quirinus Quirrel is meeting with his girlfriend, a student called Marietta Edgecombe.</p><p>Marietta asked, "What's wrong, Quirry?"</p><p>Quirinus muttered, "There's a s-slight chance I have b-been l-l-lying to you, Mary."</p><p>Marietta insisted, "Go on."</p><p>Quirinus told her, "The D-D-D-Dark Lord is on the b-back of my head."</p><p>Marietta gasped. "What?"</p><p>Quirinus frowned. "You heard me.</p><p>Marietta took his hands and smiled hesitantly. "We'll find a way to fix this somehow as long as we have each other."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>